


Hurricane

by QueenOfTheKrispyKreme



Series: Katera's One Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Light-Hearted, M/M, kovnntag, kovntag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheKrispyKreme/pseuds/QueenOfTheKrispyKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Lawrence now live together since Lawrence has proven himself time and time again of being an irresponsible adult. One night in particular, Lawrence gets more intoxicated than usual and chaos ensues as Lawrence releases a hurricane of catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AUsedMattress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/gifts).



Lawrence sat on the couch, flipping through the channels and holding a bottle of vodka. He paused on a Japanese channel and decided it was good enough for now. He took a sip as he watched, slightly confused now as to what he had turned to. Nothing seemed to ever pique his interests but it was better than sitting around and moping like he would usually. Suddenly, he heard his favorite sound; Adam's keys banging together as he was finally coming home. Like an excited puppy, he turned around as the door swung open. 

"You haven't moved since I left, have you?" Adam asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Not true. I've gotten up to use the bathroom throughout the day." Lawrence responded, followed by a thumbs up shortly afterwards.

"What are you watching?"

"I..don't know. Some Japanese show, I think?"

"Don't tell me you were jerking off to this."

"Whoa, what made you think that? No, I wasn't. Why would it matter anyway? Does it make you jealous that you aren't the source of my orgasms?"

Adam walked over to the couch and caught a glimpse of the Smirnoff bottle that Sonntag was attempting to hide with his leg.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Adam said, now squinting. 

"What? Noooo. I haven't. I'm a wholesome man."

"You're lying, your breath smells like it's fucking 190 proof. You're so drunk."

"That is a lie. Everclear is 190 proof. I have been drinking Smirnoff which is 80 proof." Lawrence said before pausing. "I mean, this is water in here."

"Give me that." Adam said as he reached over and snatched the bottle from behind Lawrence's leg.

"That's a really good position for you to be in. I'm keeping this in mind for later. You smell great by the way, Adam." Lawrence said, grabbing Adam's waist.

"Get off of me, you smell like shit. You need to take a shower."

"What? You wouldn't kiss a dirty man?"

"I wouldn't kiss a clean one either, now get up."

"That's a lie.." Lawrence muttered under his breath as he rose to his feet.

Adam pointed to the bathroom and folded his arms across his chest.

"Wow. I want you to strangle me, Adam. Arms like that can kill a man and I want to be that man." Lawrence said, now staring at Adam's biceps.

"Shower." Adam snapped.

"Fine, fine. Just consider the thought, please." 

Sonntag sucked his teeth before slowly shuffling into the bathroom with Adam following close behind.

"Are you getting in with me or something?"

"No, I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Aw, you care about me?"

Adam rolled his eyes before quickly exiting the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Take longer than 20 minutes and I'm coming for you."

"You "come" for me all the time, Adam."

Kovic paused for a second. "Enough."

He waited for the water to turn on before walking into the kitchen and putting away the bottle. He set a timer for 20 minutes before walking back into the living room to clean up the rest of the mess that Lawrence made. He collected chip bags, empty bottles and bottle caps. He stopped to watch the Japanese program that was still on the television. 

"I'll never understand how he finds this kind of stuff interesting."

He picked up the remote and fumbled through the channels, settling on a movie. The water stopped running. Kovic paused his timer and waited for the bathroom door to open. Except it never did. Adam walked into the bathroom, catching Lawrence still fully clothed and drinking from another bottle of alcohol.

"Lawrence, what the fuck?"

"I..you weren't supposed to see this."

Adam walked in and grabbed the bottle from him.

"You're taking a shower, even if I physically have to make you do it myself."

"What?"

Adam began to undress the confused Lawrence before shoving him into the tub and turning on the water.

"This water's too hot!"

"Good, I'm prepping you for your trip to hell."

Adam bent down to pick up Sonntag's clothes.

"Can I trust you to finish yourself off?"

"You always finish me off, though."

Adam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Enough."

Once again, slamming the door behind him and throwing the clothes into the laundry bin. He once again set his timer for 20 minutes and sat down. Not long after sitting down, the water stopped followed by a heavy thud. Adam ran into the bathroom to find Lawrence on his back, stark naked and soaking wet.

"I slipped."

"Yeah, I can see that. Do you need help?"

"Mentally."

"I'm afraid I can't offer that kind of help." Adam sighed.

"Maybe a quick blowjob? I'll give, I don't care."

"You've always given."

Lawrence paused.

"Oh."

Lawrence silently stuck his hand out and with a pull from Adam, he was standing on his feet.

"Thank you." 

He tried to take one step but fell forward, Adam catching him.

"Alright then, that's quite enough."

"Mmmm." 

Adam picked Lawrence up, who was now far beyond gone and carried him into the bedroom to clothe him.

"You are so good to me, what did I do to deserve this?"

Adam ignored Lawrence's words as he continued on speaking.

"No seriously, you literally carried me. How many people can say that their significant other carries them? Or that anyone carries them for that matter? You carry me a lot. I think you secretly have a fetish for picking people up. Is this your way of showcasing your strength? You are incredibly strong after all. Are you trying to impress me? It's working if you are. I like strong people. I think you would win in a fight with James. James is a punk bitch, not nearly as ripped as you are. He probably doesn't even have an 8 pack, that fuck. You have such huge arms. Adam, I still want you to choke me, by the way. I wasn't joking about that. I think it would feel good if the last thing I felt was your hands around my neck. Can you make that happen? God, Adam, you are so fucking hot. I know you probably hear that all the time but goddamn. You are the kind of guy I want to be the new California stereotype. Forget those losers on their surfboards with their blonde hair and those blue eyes. I want you with your huge arms and awesome car. Can I suck you off in your car?"

Adam stared at Lawrence for a few seconds. 

"Are you finished?"

"No." Lawrence hiccuped.

"I kind of figured." 

Adam walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and began calling someone on his phone. Meanwhile, Lawrence rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and poured the rest of the Smirnoff into a glass. He then turned on the sink water and filled up another glass as a decoy before silently pouring it out and taking the alcohol into the living room. Adam got off the phone as Lawrence sat down next to him on the couch.

"I see you got a glass of water, good choice."

"Thank you." Lawrence said, smirking from behind the glass as he took a sip. "Wait, what is this and what happened to my Japanese honeys?!" Lawrence yelled, now directing his attention to the tv. 

"Never mind that, did you literally just say "honeys"?"

"You may not find them interesting but I do. They speak to me on a spiritual level,  _Adam_." 

Adam formed a confused look on his face before rubbing his forehead.

"Pass me some water, please."

"Sure." Lawrence started to pass the glass to him but quickly remembered what was going on and hesitated at the last second. "I can't."

"Stop playing around, you fuck."

"I spit in this, you don't want it."

"You've done things to me and in general that are a lot more disgusting than spitting in water."

The doorbell rang. Adam got up and went to the door. 

"Thank fucking Christ." Lawrence gulped down the rest of the vodka in the glass and set it down.

Adam came back with Chinese takeout and placed it down on the counter.

"Holy shit, you ordered food? I love you so much right now, I'm fucking starving."

Lawrence got up and ran towards the food, grabbing whatever Adam handed to him. 

"This is really good but something is bothering me."

"And that is?"

"You're telling me that a _chicken_ fried _this_ rice? Man, they are a lot more talented than we give them credit for."

Adam dropped his fork in disbelief. He slowly placed his food down and put his head into his hands.

"A chicken didn't fry the rice, Lawrence. It was put into the fried rice."

"No, that's bullshit. We have chicken chefs now, conspiracy theory confirmed."

"I..I just. Never mind."

Lawrence finished eating and went back into the kitchen for some more alcohol, pouring himself another glass of vodka disguised as water. Adam walked back into the kitchen as Lawrence was doing so and the two of them locked eyes. Adam looked down at the bottle, the glass of water in the sink and the half full glass of vodka.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Is that why you didn't give it to me last time?"

"I'll give it to you whenever you want."

Lawrence grabbed the glass and sprinted out of the kitchen, not making it far before tripping and dropping the glass. It broke on impact and splashed onto the back of the couch while the rest fell to the floor. The smell of alcohol filled the living room as Lawrence remained sprawled along the floor.

"You are unbelievable." Adam said as he stepped over him and sat down on the couch. "You're also in charge of cleaning that up."


End file.
